Unexpected Changes
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: Pregnant and relying on her friends after her family abandons her, Elizabeth learns that you can't fight fate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is AH. Ric and Liz never remarried. She did get pregnant by Zander but never asked him to give up rights. Zander accepted Emily moving on with Nik and is thrilled that he will be a father. Jason and Liz's history is the same up until she married Ric. All the drama about her not believing that Ric had Carly never happened. She saw that Ric was acting funny and knew that he was up to something. Courtney and Jason are married. She never hit Liz with her car though. Sonny will be a good man for the most part in this fic.

If any questions, just ask. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**Chapter One**

** Tired and emotionally drained, she sat on the bench in the park and stared at the snow falling from the sky. While she normally enjoyed the first snowfall of the season, Elizabeth could not find it in herself to be happy at the moment. Closing her eyes to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall, she sighed and bit her lip. **

** Hearing footsteps, she immediately tensed and looked up. Relaxing at seeing Zander, she offered him a slight smile. "Hey. I thought that you were going to the club tonight?"**

** Watching her closely, he shrugged. "I thought about it, but I figured that it would be crowded. I am not in the mood to be around a lot of people. Are you okay? You look upset."**

** Resting her back against the bench, she rubbed her neck. "I am fine, Zander. I just had a run in with Ric. He was being himself and..."**

** "Bothering you," he finished with a shake of his head. Anger quickly rising, he pushed it back, knowing that Elizabeth was stressed enough. "What more does it take for him to get the hint? You two are divorced, have been for awhile now."**

** Her eyes welled with tears as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. "He wants our baby. He said that you would gladly sign away rights to it. That he would take care of everything. Zander, I am scared that he is loosing it, like he did with Carly."**

** Pulling her into his arms, he held her as she cried, rubbing her back in soothing circles as he fought to control his temper. "Shh, he is not going to hurt you or our baby, Elizabeth. I promise you. I won't let him hurt either of you."**

** Easing back and swiping at the tears on her cheeks, she looked away from his dark eyes that were filled with concern. "I am sorry that I fell apart on you."**

** "Liz, don't be. We may have decided that we are better off as friends, but you are the mother of my child." He rested a hand on her stomach and felt their child rick in return. "I will always be there for you. That is what friends do. Are you okay other than Ric being an ass?"**

** Giggling, she nodded. "Yeah. Just tired a lot, which is normal."**

** "Yeah, well, you need to rest. Want to get something to eat?"**

** She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What kind of question is that to a six month pregnant woman? Of course I am hungry."**

** Pulling her to her feet, Zander laughed as they started out of the park. While he had wanted to avoid the crowd, he had been more concerned about checking up on her. Zander did not trust her ex husband at all. He was concerned that Ric would try something to make Elizabeth go back to him, even if it was by force. **

** Glancing over and seeing that the strain had left her face and that she looked happy, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Eli's or Kelly's? What does the baby want?"**

** Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she tapped a finger against her chin. "Um, Kelly's. I really want a chocolate milkshake and a grilled cheese with pickles and friench fries with mayo."**

** Wrinkling his nose, Zander smirked. "I am so happy that you get those disgusting cravings. That just sounds gross."**

** Entering Kelly's they both stopped as Jason and Courtney stood to leave. Courtney glared at Elizabeth and stomped out of the diner while Jason only shook his head at his wife's antics and threw some money on the table. He glanced at the door and saw that she had stormed off. "Hey. How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"**

** "Good. Just tired some, but other than that, I am good."**

** His blue eyes swept over her before he turned to Zander, his eyes cooling considerably. "Take care of her." He looked back at her and smiled before walking out the door to track down his wife.**

** Holding in his snort, Zander ushered Elizabeth to a table in the corner and motioned to Penny. "Um, I will have a coffee and a meatloaf special. She is being disgusting again."**

** Tossing a napkin at him while Penny only laughed, Elizabeth shook her head. "I want my usual except for extra pickles and chocolate instead of strawberry."**

** Winking at Zander, Penny nodded at him. "You are right. It keeps hetting worse. Liz, why not the meatloaf? It's really good."**

** "Uh uh. I hate meatloaf."**

** Giving up, Penny looked at her friend and coworker. "Babies need more than grilled cheeses, honey. I'll be back with your drinks."**

** Waiting until they were alone again, he approached the topic that he knew she was trying to keep from him. Too bad the grapevine in the small town hears all and sees all. "Is your grandmother really insisting that you move out because you are letting me be a part of the baby's life?"**

** Her eyes widened and she looked at him with sorrow. "I am so sorry about what she is saying, Zander. She has no right to say those things."**

** "I'm not worried about me, Liz. I can handle whatever she wants to say. I just don't want you stressed. Are you going to move out?"**

** She nodded. "I already did. I moved into the studio last night."**

** Hearing that caused him to stop and stare at her in disbelief. "Elizabeth, that place is one room. It has no bathroom except for down the hall that everyone uses. No way are you staying there. The elevator doesn't even work!"**

** Lowering her eyes, she sighed. "I can't afford anywhere else right now. Not with only working part time. It's fine. I like my studio."**

** Zander reached over and captured her hand under his. "No, it is not safe right now. And you will need more room. Why don't you move in with me at the Towers? Sonny gave me a three bedroom apartment because it was available at the time. He takes rent and utilities out of my check already." Seeing her hesitate, he flashed his charming smile. "Let me help. After all, I am the father of this baby. It will also keep Ric away. You know how tight security is at the building. Please let me help, Liz."**

** Knowing it was the best solution for now, she gingerly nodded. "Only until I can get back to work after the baby is born though. I don't want to ruin your dating life."**

** "You mean the nonexistant one. Yeah, wouldn't want to scare away no one," he teased as he stole one of her fries. "And even if I would meet someone, if she can't accept that I am helping the mother of my child, she doesn't need to be with me. I have screwed up a lot in my life, especially recently, but I will do this right. I am going to be a good father. I promise you that."**

** She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "I don't doubt that for a minute, Zander. You have been terrific since you found out that I was having your baby."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sonny eyed him as he gave his security report and waited until he was finished. "So, Francis said that Elizabeth moved in yesterday. Did she get settled okay?"**

** "Yeah. I hope that it was alright."**

** He waved his hand. "Of course it is, Zander. I was just making sure that you had everything that you guys needed. I heard what Audrey did. It was wrong. I also know that my brother is bothering her. The guards have been told that he is not to make it off the lobby floor if he would show up here."**

** Zander released a breath, relieved that he didn't have to ask that Ric be kept away. "Thank you. I appreciate that more than you know." He paused as Jason walked into the penthouse. Turning back to Sonny, he continued, "She settled in fine. We are going tomorrow to get some things that I figured that she would want to have. Such as a tv."**

** Smirking, the mob boss nodded. "Especially since she will be on maternity leave soon and is only working part time now."**

** Hearing that remark, Jason looked between the two. "Elizabeth moved in to the Towers?"**

** "Yeah. She is living with Zander. I was just making sure that they had everything they needed."**

** The enforcer looked at Zander but remained silent, causing the younger man to start toward the door. He knew that Jason despised him and Elizabeth sharing a child and wanted no reasn to argue over it. After all, Morgan was his boss too. And Zander knew that he really needed the income that this job supplied. Saying goodbye, he slipped from the penthouse.**

** Seeing the anger under the surface, Sonny sighed. "Are you and Courtney fighting again?"**

** Caught off guard by the question, he shook his head. "No. She is actually out shopping with Carly. Why did Elizabeth move in with Zander? I thought that she was staying with Mrs. Hardy?"**

** Sonny's eyes darkened. "She kicked her pregnant granddaughter out because she refused to cut Zander out of his child's life. She was planning to stay in her studio, but thankfully, Zander convinced her to take the spare room in the apartment. That studio is not safe for her, let alone a child. Then factor in Ric is basically stalking her, it is much safer that she is here. Security will make sure that she is safe, especially when Zander is out."**

** As the topic switched to what needed to be done in the business, both men discussed the threats they had been recieving from Alcazar. "He is a viper. There is no telling what could happen."**

** Nodding in agreement, Jason started for the door. "I will see what intel we can gather. After we are informed, we will decide what course of action needs to be taken. But until then, we should up security."**

** "Fine. Carly and Courtney will go to the island if things become too tense. However, I think that Elizabeth should have a guard. She was once connected closely to both of us, Jason. Now she is with one of our men and living here. She could be targeted. And if things do get dangerous, she will need extra guards. With her pregnant, she cannot just take off for the island, especially this late in the pregnancy."**

** "I agree. Francis or Johnny?"**

** "O'Brien. Francis will be her backup. Until then he will stay Courtney's. Marco and Max are Carly."**

** "Courtney's second, is Milo okay? He is moving up and learning quickly."**

** "That is fine. How about Emily?"**

** Jason frowned as he thought of sister. "Nik refuses to let our guards on the island. So only at the hospital."**

** "That prince is a putz," Sonny said with disgust. "If it gets too bad, she can stay with Elizabeth."**

** Jason smirked at the idea. "Yeah, I am sure that Nik would love Em staying with Zander."**

** "Why would he care? Zander obviously cares a great deal about Elizabeth." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Elizabeth deposited the two plates of food and the refills on the table before her and offered a tired smile. "Here you go. Do you need anything else?"**

** "No, we have everything." Emily Quartermaine studied her friend and saw that Nik was doing the same. "Are you alright, Liz? You are looking kind of pale."**

** Pushing a lock of hair from her eyes, Elizabeth nodded. "I am good, just tired. My feet ache after standing on them all day. But my shift is almost done."**

** "I am surprised that you are still working even part time. I know that Dr. Lee wanted you to avoid stress and get as much rest as possible after your blood pressure was elevated at your last visit."**

** Elizabeth rested a hand on her growing abdomen. "I am doing ok. And I have to work. I need the money."**

** "I thought that you and Zander were living together?"**

** Her eyes slid to Nik and she could see the dislike of the other man that he still carried. "So. I am still going to pay my way. I am not a charity case, Nik."**

** "I didn't mean that," he quickly protested, wincing. Everyone knew that she had an independent nature and he had not meant to insult his long time friend. "I just figured that you could take it easier knowing that you no longer had to worry about rent or bills."**

** "I still have bills." She looked up as the door opened and groaned at seeing her sister being followed by Lucky. While she did not care that her ex was now with her sister, she did want to stay clear of Sarah's condescending attitude about her pregnancy. "I am sorry guys, but I have to get ready and leave. I have an appointment soon. Penny will take over your table."**

** Feeling the tension spike as the blond sneered at her best friend as she joined them along with Lucky, Emily stood and hugged Elizabeth. "Call me and let me know what they say. Hopefully we will know after today if I am going to be spoiling a boy or girl in three months."**

** "I am glad that you can overlook that it will be a fatherless child, Emily. After all, it isn't the baby's fault that it's mother couldn't at least wait until she was married to bring an innocent life into the world."**

** "Sarah, shut up!" Nik snapped as he glared at her. "We are not living in the dark ages, you know."**

** Tired of hearing the same old crap, Elizabeth ignored her sister and grabbed her coat and purse from behind the counter as the table of four fought amongst themselves. She jumped and jerked around as the coat was taken from her hands. Seeing Johnny standing behind her with twinkling eyes, she slid her arms into the sleeves as he held the coat for her. **

** "You ready to go to the hospital?" he asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her past the tables, tossing a snarl at the woman who had been mouthing off.**

** "Yeah. I am looking forward to the ultrasound today." When they stopped in front of the SUV, she looked over at him as he opened the door and held out a hand to help her in. "Why are you here? Not that I mind," she quickly added. "I was just planning on taking the bus."**

** Keeping quiet that she would not be on a bus is any of the guards had a say, he just offered her his famous grin. "I heard Zander saying that he couldn't pick you up because of some assignments that Sonny had him doing. I offered to come and get you. He will meet us at the doctor's office."**

** Nibbling on her lip, she just sighed. "So you are my guard, huh? You can just say it, Johnny."**

** When he looked over and saw her knowing look, he shrugged sheepishly. "Things are heating up right now. Sonny thought that with your past connection to him and Jason, and now with Zander, that you should be protected. Don't be mad. Zander was learning about it this morning."**

** Closing her tired eyes, she leaned back against the cushion of the seat. "I am not mad. If something could happen, I would rather be safe than sorry. Especially now," she added lightly as she felt the baby kick.**

** Seeing the peaceful expression on her face, Johnny felt himself smiling. He was glad that Elizabeth was finally happy. When they had guarded her before, most of the men in the organization had grown to care about the friendly woman. She had a way of making everyone feel that they were important. She treated all the guards with respect and listened when they told her to do something. It was a nice change from dealing with the demanding Carly and Sonny's spoiled sister.**

** "How are things living with Zander?"**

** She cracked an eye open and looked over at him. "We are not together, Johnny. He is just helping me out right now. I will be moving out after I get back to work full time."**

** "I have to admit that I was worried when you got pregnant. But I think becoming a father is maturing him."**

** "Zander is a good guy. He was lost for awhile, that is all." She sat up straighter as they pulled into the parking garage of General Hospital. "I can't wait to get home. My feet are killing me."**

** Helping her into the elevator and pushing the button for the correct floor, Johnny studied her. Elizabeth was glowing with the pregnancy, but it was clear that she was exhausted. He had to wonder how much of that was due to her grandmother's and sister's constant need to belittle her. The respect that he had for Zander had grown when he had started to try and take care of the stubborn woman as best as he could.**

** "There you are. I thought that you might have gotten stuck at the diner." Zander stood as they entered the OB/GYN office. **

** When the nurse called her name before she could respond, she slipped her hand into his as they walked back the hall. Johnny watched the two follow the nurse and sat down in the chair, trying to ignore the unease of being in this particular office made him feel.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Answering the knock on the door, Zander was surprised to see Sonny standing at the threshold. "Hey. Come on in."**

** Stepping into the living room, Sonny saw the empty milk glass on the table and looked around. "Where is Liz? I stopped in to check on her. I also wanted to hear the if you two are having a boy or girl. O'Brien refused to answer me," he added unhappily.**

** Zander laughed as he grabbed a bottle of water of the coffee table. "Liz is asleep. Her shift tired her out. As for the baby, well, we are having a son."**

** Seeing the wonder and pride, Sonny offered his hand. "Congratualations! I can tell that you are excited."**

** "I am. We both are." **

** Releasing a heavy sigh, Sonny sat in the chair across from the couch. "I have some bad news. Alcazar is making moves into our shipping lanes. I am sending Jason to South America to deal with an old contact that is helping him. I will need you to oversee the next unloading tomorrow night."**

** "Sure." Zander shrugged. "By the way, how is Carly and the boys?"**

** Sonny beamed. "Good. Morgan is growing like a weed and Micheal enjoys being a big brother. Actually, Carly was requesting to talk to Elizabeth. I told her that I would check and see if she was willing. I know that their relationship is not the best."**

** Sitting the bottle down, Zander frowned. "I don't know. Liz would go see her because she still feels guilt over what Ric did."**

** "That is not her fault! Hell, even Carly knows that. We do not blame her for Ric's twisted actions," Sonny protested.**

** "I know, but she blames herself. Then with Courtney telling her that it was her fault, Elizabeth feels responsible."**

** Groaning, the mob boss stood and started to pace. "I will talk to my sister. She had no right to accuse Elizabeth of any wrong doing."**

** "Just leave it be. Those two will never be friends, Sonny. But Dr. Lee is worried about Elizabeth's blood pressure and her lack of weight gain for the last month. She was written off work today. She is not happy about it either."**

** "Johnny told me about her sister," Sonny said with a sneer. "I don't understand what her and Mrs. Hardy's problem is. Elizabeth is a grown woman. They never approve of anything that she does."**

** "Only if it involves Lucky Spencer," Zander agreed as his eyes darkened. "At least for the old lady. Too bad they don't know about the bruises that she hid from them after he returned from the dead."**

** Stopping and seeing the rage on the younger man's face, Sonny felt his own anger begin to rise. "That worthless piece of shit! I had no idea."**

** "No one did. She never told anyone. I found her in the studio crying. She made me promise not to go after that punk. I hope that Sarah enjoys him. She deserves him."**

** Knowing that he needed to get back to his wife and their sons before he ordered Lucky's death, Sonny moved toward the door. He hated abusive men after all that he had seen his own mother go through when he was younger. "I need to go. I will tell Carly to hold off. I will also talk to Courtney. This blind hatred of Elizabeth is ridiculous. Francis will be with you tomorrow. He will have one shipment, you the other. Tell Elizabeth I said best wishes and congratulation, Zander."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Courtney glared at Jason. "I want a baby, Jase! Why can't we at least try?"**

** It's not safe right now," he tried to explain again. "The business is unstable, Courtney. I am leaving tonight to try and take care of some problems that have been brewing."**

** Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she sighed. "Why can't one of the other guys go? I need you here!"**

** Pinching his nose to ward of the headache that was building, Jason closed his eyes to count to twenty. "The guards are needed here so that you all are protected. This is my job, Courtney. You know that."**

** "Why can't Zander go?" she whined. "Let me guess, he can't leave the precious Elizabeth. She isn't even due yet. She will be fine. It's not like she would be in danger anyway. No one cares about the unwed mother."**

** "Courtney!" Sonny glared at her as he shut the door behind him. "This is not Zander's job. These people only deal those that they know, and that would be Jason. You need to back off of Liz, too. She was written off on maternity leave today because of some issues. Leave her alone."**

** "Is Elizabeth okay?" Jason asked softly, ignoring the huff that his wife gave before stomping up the stairs.**

** Exhaling heavily in frustration, Sonny stared after his sister's retreating form. "Yeah. Zander said that her and the baby are okay, just her blood pressure and some weight issues. The way he talked, it is more precautions than anything else. The rest will be good for her." He turned and looked at the black duffel bag on the couch. "Are you all set?"**

** "Yeah. The plane will leave in a couple hours. Do you have Francis and Zander covering at the docks tomorrow?"**

** He nodded. "It will all be taken care of. You just be careful down there. Alcazar is making inqueries about a hitter. I am having all the woman stay here at the Towers until I get more information. You should be fine down there, but better safe than sorry."**

** Jason clasped his friends hand. "I will be. If things get too out of control until I get back, take everyone to the island." He watched Sonny leave and turned to see Courtney standing on the steps, glaring at him. "What is your problem, Courtney? You know that I have to take trips, that I leave on business."**

** "You are always disappeaing on me! I need you here! I don't want to be alone!"**

** "You won't be. You will have the guards, Carly, and Sonny. I will be back within a week at the latest."**

** "You wouldn't leave if you were still with the darling Elizabeth! I know that you still have feelings for her! I can see it in your eyes when you watch her!"**

** Fed up with the mood swings, he glared at her. "You are being unreasonable. I do care about Elizabeth. She is my friend, one that I have had for a long time. I am with you now though. She is with Zander. Hell, she is having his baby!"**

** Her face turned red and she threw her arms out to her side. "Exactly. I want a baby! Why can she have one and I can't? It's not fair, Jase! You love me! We are meant to be together forever. A baby will make sure that she never comes between us again!"**

** Stopping and looking at her in disbelief, he only shook his head. "You are high," he spat after seeing her eyes. "I told you before that you have to stop the pills, Courtney! God! Do you even hear yourself? Straighten up or be out by the time I return. I am done trying to baby you through this addiction. If you can't even try to help yourself, I am not going to bother." He coldly shoved away from the wall that he was leaning against. "Stop blaming your unhappiness on Elizabeth Webber. She hasn't done a damn thing to you. She is not a threat to our relationship. You are destroying that all on your own."**

** Dumbfounded as he grabbed the duffel bag and left without another word, she screeched and grabbed a vase off the table and threw it. "I hate her! I will make sure that she is never a problem again!" she yelled as she popped another couple pills into her mouth. She could trace the changes in Jason back to the day that Elizabeth had come to Sonny's penthouse in tears, claiming that she had saw Carly chained in a secret room in her and Ric's house. Feeling the haziness that helped calm her, Courtney promised to do whatever it took to get rid of the pregnant home wrecking hussy. No one was going to take her prize away.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Are you sure?"**

** The man standing in the shadows nodded, gulping in a deep breath in fear as the other man stared at the photographs that he had just handed him. "Yes, sir. There is no doubt. We hacked into the hospital files to be sure."**

** "Is everything set up?"**

** "Yes, just like you requested. The woman came through with another update on the guard rotatation."**

** Chuckling, he tucked the photos into his jacket packet. "It is always nice to have someone turn on their own. Being the ignorant individual that she is, she doesn't even consider that we are not going to do as she wishes."**

** Relieved that his boss was no in a better mood, the man stepped forward. "When are we making the first move? All the men are ready to move on your orders."**

** Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he smiled sinisterly. "Wait until Morgan is gone. They are unloading a shipment tomorrow evening on the piers. We will make our move then. Make sure that everyone knows what will happen if **_**one **_**thing goes wrong. Am I clear?"**

** Seeing the hardness in the eyes, he trembled as he nodded. "Of course, boss. All will be as you wish."**

** "It had better be," he threatened as he walked away from the man.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Moaning at the light streaming through the curtains, she uncovered her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and looked at the clock. Gasping at the late hour, she hurriedly made her way down the stairs.**

** "Hey, sleepyhead. Are you hungry?"**

** Confused, she looked at Johnny and blinked. "Johnny? What are you doing here?"**

** The amused man tossed his newspaper onto the table in front of him. "Watching over your sleepy behind, Lizbits. Since you slept passed noon, you have to starving. Do you want me to order something from Kelly's?"**

** When her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, she grimaced as Johnny only laughed. "Um, why don't I change and we can head over there."**

** "Not a good idea," he immediately countered. "Sonny wants you, Carly, and Courtney to stay in today."**

** Her sapphire eyes widen with concern, but she knew that she would get no more details. After all, she remembered living in this life before. "Okay. Where is Zander?"**

** "He had a meeting with Sonny. He will be back soon since he is actually working tonight at the warehouse." He paused as she flinched, seeing the pain flash in her eyes. "Liz, what is wrong?" he asked quickly as he stood.**

** "Just a small cramp," she reassured the freaked out man, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the terror in his eyes. "I am going to change. Just order me a club sandwich, a side salad, onion rings, and don't forget.."**

** "The double chocolate fudge brownie with peanutbutter icing," Johnny finished with a smirk as he shooed her away. "I see that your sweet tooth is still just as active."**

** "It never stops," she admitted as she made her way back upstairs to change.**

** Looking up as the door opened and Carly and Zander walked in, Johnny raised an eyebrow. **

** "I know, but Zander explained that her blood pressure is high. She needs to stop this foolishness of blaming herself for what Ric did. Elizabeth is a victim of his too. I don't want her thinking that either Sonny or I blame her," Carly quickly explained at noticing the worry the guard had at seeing her. "I could see her on the monitors, O'Brien. He played her, manipulated her every single day."**

** Amazed by the sincerity in the Carly's voice, he looked at Zander who only shrugged. "I am willing to try anything at this point. I know that she holds in the guilt, but is there. It eats at her, along with her family turning their backs on her. Since I can't help with her family, I decided that Carly talking to her might ease some of the stress."**

** "And I kind of bullied him," she replied sassily with a wink. **

** Stopping on the steps, Elizabeth darted her eyes to Zander and then to Carly. "Um, hi."**

** Seeing the exhaustion and dark circles under her eyes, Carly winced. The young woman was obviously stressed and she knew from being pregnany, that it would wear on you both physically and mentally. "Elizabeth, I would like to talk to you."**

** Standing, Johnny looked at his watch. "I will go get your lunch, Liz. Zander?"**

** "No thanks, man. I ate earlier."**

** Heart aching, Elizabeth looked at the woman that her ex had held captive for over a month. While she could see no anger, malice, or retribution on her face, she knew that Carly could hid her feeling well. "What did you need, Carly?"**

** Zander motioned for Carly to sit while he guided Elizabeth to the couch. "I will be upstairs. Yell if you need me." He patted her hand before bounding up the stairs.**

** "I must admit, he is taking to impending fatherhood way better than I ever imagined," Carly confessed with a tone filled with wonder. "But that is not why I am here. I know that Sonny already told you, but I thought that it might help to hear it from me. **_**You**_** are not to blame for what Ric did, Elizabeth. He is a sick freak that used you too. You came to Sonny as soon as you realized what was happening." She reached out and grabbed the younger woman's hand. "You helped to save me."**

** Tears fell slowly from her eyes, unnoticed. "But I should have known! What kind of person am I that I had no idea that you were chained up in a room in my house. I married a freaking monster, Carly! He was going to steal your baby, Morgan, from you."**

** "Yes, HE was. NOT YOU. Stop blaming yourself for other's actions." Pointedly looking at her enlarged stomach, Carly's eyes softened. "You have way more important things to focus on, such as yours and your little boy's health."**

** Possessively rubbing her belly, Elizabeth gave a watery laugh. "I know. I just thought that you would hate me, blame me."**

** Averting her eyes, Carly sighed before looking back at her. "Why we will probably never be best friends, I do know that you are not malicious or evil. You try to take on too much of other people's pain to help ease theirs. I know that you would never really harm anyone, Elizabeth. Zander also told me that you have been having nightmares about finding me, trying to get me out but Ric catching you. Stop torturing yourself. You are just as innocent in Ric's hatred of Sonny as I am. Neither one of us deserved what we went through."**

** Feeling a pressure lift from her shoulders, Elizabeth leaned forward and hugged the woman that she had fought with for years. "Thank you, Carly. It means so much to hear you saying that you don't blame me."**

** Surprised by the contact, she returned the hug and laughed when she felt the baby kick. Pulling away, she smiled softly. "We have our differences, I know. But I am not a completely unreasonable person, well most of the time," she added with a giggle. "Besides, I know that Zander is concerned about your health. Sonny and him were against this yesterday, until you woke him crying last night in your sleep. That convinced him that I may be able to help you move past this."**

** "He has been great, especially since my family turned their backs. Then even though they are not together anymore, I know that Emily is not real happy that I am having Zander's baby, but she is trying."**

** "That is her fault. She let him go to be with the prince," Carly scoffed. "Snatch him up and be happy."**

** Elizabeth blushed, her eyes widening. "It isn't like that. We are just friends that took comfort with one another. We care about each other, but not like that."**

** Standing, Carly arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure that is all there is to it? Because I can see that he adores you, Liz. We all can," she added as she slipped quietly from the apartment and met Max in the hallway where he was waiting to escort her home, leaving a confused Elizabeth biting her lip in silence.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Zander and Francis exchanged looks. So far the unloading was going according to plan, no major surprises. Happy that the night was going smoothly, Zander sighed and thought back to Elizabeth and how tense she had been when he had left.**

** He knew that she understood what his job was even if they never talked about it, but he hated that he had to leave her. He could tell that somehing had been wrong all day, and Johnny had even expressed concern about the occasional flinches that she was trying to hide from them.**

** "Zander, one last load and we should be done. How is Lizbits?" Francis asked as they supervised the men working around them.**

** "She says that she is fine, but I feel like something is off. I hope that it is just my over reactive soon to be father imagination."**

** Francis paused and met the younger man's dark eyes. "When I first heard that she was pregnant, I wanted to kill you. Hell, we all did," he confessed. "But I can see that you are treating her good and taking care of her. It means a lot, Zander."**

** "I was stunned, to say the least. But I do care about Liz, and I want our son to be loved. I am going to be the best father that I can be."**

** Happy with the responses and the truthfulness to them, Francis slapped his shoulder. "You both will be great parents. Liz has always been nuturing and caring, she will be an excellent mother. You kids will be fine."**

** Moving forward to help guide the crate down from the lift, Zander stopped at the unease that shot through him. Immediately turning, he caught Francis' eyes and saw that he was instantly alert too. They were both reaching for their weapons as gunfire erupted outside of the building, causing all the men to dive for cover.**

** "Shit! Ambush!" Francis growled as he pulled out his phone and sent the emergency text messages.**

** "Alcazar?" Zander muttered as the sounds of gunfire abruptly stopped. **

** Knowing that they were trapped, the older man nodded. "Probably. We have to get out of here. This is only coffee. They obviously don't know that we altered the real shipment."**

** "But the warehouse?"**

** "Is replaceable!" he snapped. **

** As the silence stretched on, Zander and Francis stood cautiously. Several of their men were down, but some were slowly moving toward the doors. Without talking, they followed the men. They had almost made it to the large double doors that were standing open when the blast erupted, knocking them all backwards. **

** Praying for Elizabeth and their unborn child, Zander lost consciousness as he hit the ground with a sickening thud.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Laughing at the face that Johnny made as she drank her blueberry milkshake and snacked on some pickles, Elizabeth stood to go grab another cookie when she staggered and doubled over. Hearing his bowl of popcorn hit the floor, she felt his arms lift her easily. Gripping his shirt with her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white, she moaned as she met his worried green eyes. "Johnny!"**

** "It's okay, baby girl. We are going to the hospital now." Kicking the door, he stepped back as Ritchie pushed the door open. "Something is wrong. Get the car!" he snapped, causing the younger guard to take off down the stairs as Johnny boarded the elevator with a whimpering Elizabeth. "Calm down, Lizzie. We are going to the hospital now. It will be alright," he reassured the frantic mother-to-be.**

** Laying her on the backseat, he grabbed his cell as the not often heard ringtone sounded. Swallowing hard, he looked back at the scared woman in the backseat and slammed the door, ordering Ritchie to go now.**

** Dialing Sonny, he snapped as soon as the phone was picked up. "Get to the island! Now!"**

** Cursing, Sonny ushered the two woman toward the door that Marco had just burst through. Seeing Max and Milo running up the stairs and bringing Leticia and the boys down, he felt his heart rate accelerate. "Take Elizabeth and go someplace off the grid."**

** Wiping his brow, Johnny looked in the mirror. "As soon as she cleared by Dr. Lee. Something is wrong."**

** Muttering, Sonny slammed his hand against the hood of the armored limo that they were now in front of. "At least you are out of the Towers. Do you have the prearranged cards?" he demanded. Seeing Carly's face dawn with understanding, he gripped her hand tightly in his.**

** "Yes. Only you and Morgan will be able to trace us. But I am going with cash for the first part of the journey. Give me an extra couple days to reach the destination since she is having problems."**

** "Just get Elizabeth to safety, Johnny! If they can't get to me, Carly, Jason, or Courtney, she will be their goal because they know that she can't travel by plane being pregnant." Sonny stopped and thought about the woman that he had wanted to protect after his brother had almost destroyed her. "Zander and Francis?"**

** "I don't know," Johnny answered flatly. "No word since the first message came through. We were already getting in the car when I got it." Looking up at the lit entrance of the ER, he sighed in relief. "We are at GH. I will call you if we are unable to move tonight. Stay safe, boss."**

** "You too, O'Brien. Guard her with your life." Sonny snapped the phone shut and looked at his wife as they neared the airstrip that his plane was waiting at. "It will be okay."**

** "Jason?" Courtney shrieked. "Is he safe?"**

** Looking away, he sighed. "He should be, Courtney. He isn't here. You know that."**

** "Because you sent him away! He should be here, with me!"**

** "Shut up, Courtney!" Carly snapped. "We are all worried. Sonny, is Elizabeth alright?"**

** Before he could respond, Courtney snarled. "I hope that Alcazar and Ric got the bitch. She tries to take everything that I want!"**

** Hearing her place Ric in the same sentence of Alcazar, Sonny narrowed his eyes at his spaced out sister. Sick to his stomach, he listened as she rattled off how much Elizabeth had taken from her, trying to steal her life. Catching Carly's worried expression, he shook his head, wanting the woman that was suppose to be his family to babble out the entire plan that she thought would make her the focus of Jason's universe.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "You are fine, Elizabeth. It was braxton-hicks contractions," Kelly Lee reassured the young mother with a smile. "Sometimes they are really strong. That is all that you felt."**

** Releasing a breath in relief, Johnny stepped up beside his charge. He took her small hand and she clung to his tightly, her eyes showing the worry that she was feeling. He hated that she aware that something was happening, but there had been no way to hid the conversation that he had had with Sonny on the way to GH. "Can I take her home? I am sure that she will rest better there."**

** "Sure. If the pain gets worse or it becomes regular, you need to get her back here immediately." Leaving the two alone, the Korean doctor went to get the discharge papers started, wondering about the hot looking male with the patient.**

** "Johnny," she whispered with despair. "What is going on? Where is Zander?"**

** Uncomfortable, not willing to tell her a lie, the Irish man wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders. "I am not sure. The emergency text was sent, meaning that they were under fire. We haven't heard from them since." When she swayed and paled, he shook her gently. "Elizabeth, honey, you have to keep it together for your child. They could be fine and just getting somewhere safe. We have to go too. Sonny wants you out of Port Charles yesterday. They are already on the plane. We are all that is left."**

** "But..."**

** "Shh, stop. You know that Zander would expect you to go without him. I will keep you safe, I swear. Now get dressed so that we can get the hell out of here. I will turn my back, but I can't leave you, kid."**

** Flushing, she quickly pulled her clothes on. She was just slipping her shoes on when the doctor entered with the papers. Hastily signing them, she thanked the woman and let Johnny lead her silently from the ER. **

** They were thirty minutes outside of town before she finally cried herself to sleep. Ritchie looked in the review mirror and felt for the young woman. "She has been through so much already. I feel for her, ya know." Chancing a glance at the silent higher ranking man, he shook his head. "The Towers were bombed just as we left GH."**

** That snapped Johnny from his thoughts. "That means that they had inside help. That place is a fortress."**

** "I know," he agreed. "I also got a call while you were in the exam room with Elizabeth. It looks like all our men at the warehouse were killed by the explosion that they set off. No survivors have been heard from yet."**

** "Damn!" Johnny felt his heart constrict for Elizabeth, she had lost the father of her son tonight. He dreaded telling her. Add in that Francis was gone too, and he just wanted to strangle Alcazar. They had worked together for years and he felt that loss strongly.**

** When his phone beeped and showed a number that he knew was Bernie's, he got a real bad feeling. "What the hell is going on there? Did Sonny and the family make it to the plane?" he demanded.**

** The accountant paused before he coughed lightly. "They did, O'Brien. The plane is in the air now. But Courtney lost it. She confessed to helping Alcazar get past security at the Towers. She also told him that the shipment was coming in tonight."**

** Closing his eyes and wanting to scream, Johnny only counted to fifty. "I have Liz. We are heading to someplace safe. I haven't told her yet. Why in the hell would that blond bitch do that? She just got several men killed."**

** "She wanted them to take out Miss Webber. She seemed to believe that she was trying to steal her life."**

** Johnny snorted. "More like she wanted Elizabeth's life. I still think that she went after Morgan because she didn't want Liz to have him. Sonny needs to deal with her like he would anyone that sold information. Elizabeth now has lost the father of her child due to her paranoid, selfish delusions," Johnny spat, also thinking about all his friends that were now gone as well. **

** "God bless her, be strong for her, O'Brien. I called Morgan. He knows about the his wife and the warehouse. I have to let him know that Miss Webber is safe for now." He paused and debated before relying the rest, but knew that they needed all the information to be able to protect themselves. "Courtney told Ric about the safe houses that she knew about. She thought that if you would get her out, that you would go there."**

** "What?" he roughly barked, then winced as looked back to make sure that he had not woke Elizabeth.**

** "She lost it after you talked to Sonny and she knew that Elizabeth was not in the Towers. She admitted it all in a rage."**

** "She killed everyone because of a petty hatred?" he hissed, unable to comprehend it.**

** "I am afraid so. We do know that Alcazar was edging in anyway. But that woman gave him enough information to get pass security undetected."**

** "Where is Morgan now? I am going to need help keeping Liz safe. We are going to have to settle someplace as soon as possible. This pregnancy is not going easy on her."**

** "He wants you to head to the meeting place that was set up before he married Courtney and before Carly was married to Sonny. He wanted someplace that Courtney could not know of." Bernie stopped and Johnny could hear the man taking a drink. Hell, he wished he had a drink after all that had happened. "He said that he will be there in three days."**

** Remembering that Courtney was his wife, Johnny closed his eyes. "Is he dealing with all this? I don't want to take Elizabeth near him if he will be lashing out."**

** The older man chuckled sadly. "He is naturally angry, but he is focused on getting to you and Miss Webber. When I told him about the warehouse, he immediately wanted her moved to safety before I could mention everything else that was happening." The sound of pounding on the door stopped Bernie as he groaned. "Keep in touch on the prepaid phones. I have to go deal with PCPD finest."**

** "Better you than me. Be careful, Bernie." Hanging up the phone, he looked at Ritchie and could see that he knew that it was just them for now. "We need to stop, but I am worried about someone tracking us."**

** Scratching his neck as the nights events sunk in, Ritchie smiled sadly. "I was third shift. I can drive until morning and you can sleep. But we will need a new car soon. This is registered to Corinthos-Morgan."**

** "I will get us one in the morning. If Liz wakes up, don't tell her anything until I am up. I will talk to her after we get a room tomorrow evening."**

** Remembering the emotional rollercoaster of his sister when she was pregnant, Ritchie had no problem handing that particular job to Johnny. He also knew that the friendly brunette had been friends with Johnny before she had moved in with Zander, so he hoped that it helped her to have him near when she heard that Zander was dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Standing at the large window and watching the lights of the cars reflecting off the wet road, Elizabeth gently rested her forehead against the cold glass. Her silence for the last two hours had both Johnny and Ritchie exchanging uneasy looks. The bubbly brunette had not spoken since learning that Zander and Francis was believed to have perished in the explosion. Unfortunately, the fire had made any chance of visual ID impossible and it was going to be a tense wait to learn the DNA results.**

** The shrill ring of Johnny's cell phone exploded in the silent room. Snatching it up from the nightstand, the solemn guard looked at caller ID before hitting the talk button. "Hey, Sonny. Is everything okay on the island."**

** The Cuban cleared his throat. "Yes. I had Courtney taken to our medical facilities. She is now under lock and key there until I figure out what to do." He paused before continuing. "Have you told Elizabeth?"**

** "Yeah. It's been rough," was the flat response.**

** "Damn. I want to kill my sister!" Sonny exploded. "What she did, hell, I can't believe it. Carly is beside herself, worried about Elizabeth. Is she okay physically?"**

** "For now, yes." He motioned to the still woman with his head and Ritchie nodded in understanding. Johnny stood and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "She isn't eating, Sonny. I am afraid that she is going to hurt herself, not meaning to."**

** "We all are. While her and Zander weren't romantic anymore, he had become her support system. Her best friend almost. Not to mention that he is the father of her child. I can't imagine what she is going through, or even thinking. I know that she hates my sister, and she should. I do," he sneered.**

** "I didn't tell her," Johnny confessed softly. "I was afraid that it would be too much. And with Morgan heading to meet us, I was afraid that she would snap on him."**

** "You are probably right," he conceeded. "Speaking of Jason, he is about a day away from the meeting spot. How far away are you?"**

** "A day if we go straight through, but it all depends on her. I won't push her."**

** "No, don't. Take your time, but be careful. Bernie said that most of Alcazar's men disappeared. I am concerned that they are looking for you. I am leaving Carly and the boys here with Max and Milo. I am heading back in two days. I have to see the families."**

** Rubbing his tense neck, Johnny sighed. "Is it safe to come back? It could be a trap."**

** "I have to. I can't hide away, O'Brien. I will have Marco and a couple others with me. I have to go. Tell Liz that we are thinking of her. Stay safe."**

** "You too."**

** Exiting the bathroom, his eyes caught on the untouched take out containers. Walking over and gently placing his hands on her shoulders, Johnny turned her toward him. Her bleak and vacant eyes made him want to wince, but he controlled his response and only looked at her with soft eyes. "You have to eat, Lizbits. At least for the baby. You both need the nurishment."**

** "I'm not hungry."**

** Happy just to hear her voice, he shook his head and led her to the small table. "Think of your son, kiddo. You have to. I know that you are hurting, but you have to remember that someone else is depending entirely on you."**

** Tears filled her eyes, but she ruthlessly blinked them back. "He was trying so hard. He wanted to be a good parent, a good father. Zander had turned his life around, Johnny. And Francis, God, he was the best person. Why? It makes absolutely no sense!"**

** Ritchie moved forward and sat across from the her. "Life isn't fair, Elizabeth. I know that sucks, but it is true. Fate is mysterious, unpredictable. And both Zander and Francis would expect you to take care of yourself. I'm not saying not be sad, to miss them. But you are here, with an innocent life inside you. Cherish that part of Zander."**

** As she collapsed in tears, Johnny tucked her against his side and looked over at the other guard, astounded that he had reached her. Ritchie smiled sadly and shrugged. **

** "I'll take watch tonight. You two sleep. I'll rest while you drive tomorrow, O'Brien." With that he left the room and closed the door gently.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Pulling the motorcycle to a stop in front of the motel room that he had rented for the night, Jason rubbed his neck tiredly and took out his room key. Letting himself into the small nondescript room, he popped the top of one of the beers that he had bought and let his mind wander.**

** To think that Courtney, his wife, was responsible for the mess that they were all in now floored him. He had always known that she had not liked Elizabeth, but what she had set into motion was unthinkable. One of Jason's best friends, Francis, was presumed dead, along with Zander and several other men. He was mourning Francis because he had been a true friend, but the regret that he felt for Zander Smith stunned him.**

** He has never liked the little punk, had thought that he was nothing but trouble from the time that he had arrived in Port Charles. But over the last six months, since learning that he was going to be a father, the young man had straightened up considerably. From starting to take responsibility and being dependable in his job, to taking care of Elizabeth when she had told him about their child.**

** Elizabeth, there was someone that he was unsure what to expect from. Sonny had told him that she was reeling, and he could only imagine. He knew that her and Zander were close, but he wondered exactly how close they had gotten throughout her pregnancy. Was she loosing the father of her child and a friend, or was it more?**

** Snorting in self disgust, he drained the bottle. It wasn't like she would probably be very happy to see him. His wife, the woman that had repeatively hurt in the past, had set all of this into motion. Then factor in the way that their friendship had never fully recovered after Sonny had faked his death, he didn't know what to expect from her. But no matter what, he was determined to help her now. She had no one else and he had never stopped caring for her. Besides, it was his wife and Sonny's sister that had torn her world to shreds.**

** Carly was even wanting to come home to be there for the young woman that she had despised for years. His sister had been blowing his phone up for the last day, demanding tearfully on the voicemails to know if Elizabeth was safe. No one in Port Charles knew that Johnny had gotten her out of town safely, and he meant to keep it that way. Ric and Alcazar had long reaching connections. Sonny had sent Bernie to make sure that Kelly Lee was compensated to stay noncommintal about her visit to the ER that night. It was the last time that Elizabeth Webber had been seen.**

** His mind drifted to the woman that he had taken vows with and his stomach revolted. Wishing that she was not Sonny's sister, he knew that they would have to deal with her. He just hoped that his friend was prepared to treat her just like any other rat in the organization. Because vows or no vows, she had broken a cardinal rule, and the consequences of those actions were clear in his mind.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Ric carefully watched the enraged man that was pacing in front of him. He was dying to find Elizabeth and bring her home, but he knew that it was dangerous to even move in the mood that Lorenzo was in. The man had become possessed at learning who had died in the explosion. A detail that had not escaped his astute observation.**

** Lorenzo's second in command, Peyton, opened the door and strode into the office. "We have confirmation from traffic cameras that O'Brien got Miss Webber out of town. Unfortunately, we lost them afterwards. I have sent men looking for their location."**

** "I want Courtney Matthew Morgan's head!" Lorenzo stood and his eyes flashed with hate. "She screwed me over and knew it. If she comes back from Corinthos' island, I want her grabbed."**

** "Certainly."**

** Ric frowned at him. "Why? She did exactly what we all agreed upon? She gave up the guard rotation. She did not know that the Irish guard would take my wife to the ER that night."**

** "You mean your ex wife? After all, you are divorced," he said with scorn as he glared at the attorney. "And as for Courtney, she said that Corelli and O'Brien would be at the warehouse. Not Smith."**

** A smug smile filtered across his face. "It worked out better that way," he said airly as he turned toward the door. "I am going to rest. Let me know when my wife is located."**

** Peyton shook his head at the stupidity as he watched Ric leave without seeing the muderous look that Lorenzo was exhibiting. "His time is almost up. We just need to keep him alive long enough for everyone to blame him for Miss Webber's disappearance."**

** Slamming his fist against the oak wood of his desk, Lorenzo snarled. "I cannot wait to gut that spineless bastard!"**

** "Soon you can."**

** Taking a deep breath to calm his self, the South American only sighed. "Not soon enough. Make sure that when we find Elizabeth, that the men know that she is NOT to be harmed. I may have messed up once, but I will not have anything happen to her or the child that she is carrying."**

** Peyton smiled. "They all are aware that Miss Webber is to be treated with respect and taken care of. I have confirmation that Morgan is back in the States. I would say that he is the best one to lead us to her location. He will want to protect her."**

** Lorenzo released a shark like smile. "Too bad that his past mistakes is what set this all in motion. There is no way that he will be taking care of the mother-to-be. I already lost my an chance to reveal the truth because of his wife's apparent need for revenge. There is no way in hell that Corinthos or Morgan will be a part of Miss Webber's child's life or hers after I find them. Zander cared for her, that much is clear from his actions. In honor of him, I will take care of her now."**

** The man watched his boss carefully. "I thought that you were just planning to take the child after it was born?"**

** "That was before I realized what a disgusting creature that Lansing is. Zander wanted his family, cared about them. I will take care of them now. After all, I am family," he added with a small smile. "I only wish that Zander had not been working that night. He was never meant to be hurt. Damn that blond bimbo!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

** Jason watched as the SUV pulled into the isolated drive and parked behind the bike that he had bought as soon as his plane had landed back on the US soil. Seeing Johnny and Ritchie exit the car and looking around, he walked into the lit area of the porch light. "Hey. Did you guys run into any problems on the way?"**

** "It was uneventful," Ritchie answered as he walked up to the porch.**

** Lifting the sleeping Elizabeth from the back of the vehicle, Johnny turned and walked up the stone path with her cradled in his arms. "Do you have a room prepared for Liz? She finally passed out about an hour ago and I think that she needs to get some rest."**

** Seeing the dark circles under her lashes, Jason nodded and led the way into the Victorian house. None of three men spoke as Johnny laid her on the bed in the room that Jason showed him to. Pulling the quilt off of the back of the chair, he covered her up after sliding her shoes off. Turning, he caught the other two watching him and just inclined his head at the door.**

** Aware that Jason was following him and waiting on a status report, Johnny led him into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before turning to face him. "We avoided using any contacts to get here. I only used the credit cards that were set up in case of a disaster. I haven't heard or seen any of Alcazar's men as of yet. But I think that they are searching. Bernie said most of them disappeared from Port Charles after we took off."**

** Frowning, Jason leaned against the counter. "How is Elizabeth holding up? Sonny didn't really have much information about her other than she was with you and that the scare with the baby was nothing serious."**

** "She is having a really hard time, Jason. She lost the father of her child and a good friend. Her whole world is destroyed right now. But Lizbits is a survivor. She will get through this, like we all will." Draining the bottle, he sat it on the table and could feel the tension rolling off of him. "And you? How are you?"**

** Pinching his nose, he shrugged. "Pissed, worried, angry, and shocked. Take a pick. How in the hell could Courtney put this into motion?"**

** "Because she is a bitch. Always was," he spat.**

** Ritchie's eyes widened and he quickly moved toward the door. "I am going to go check the property. I will be back." He escaped out the door, wanting to avoid the blowup that he knew was going to happen. He only hoped that they did not wake Elizabeth up when they started taking their frustrations out on each other.**

** Eyes going flat at the tone, Jason looked up and met the stare. "I know that O'Brien! Do you think that I do not feel bad enough already? I knew that she had a unfounded hatred of Elizabeth, but I had no idea that it went this deep."**

** Johnny punched his fist against the wall and his eyes flashed. "Are you kidding me, Jason? We all saw that she hated Liz. And the reason was rather obvious. You! You were the reason!" Lowering his voice and taking a deep breath, Johnny looked away. "I know that it is not your fault, not anyone's except for Courtney's and Alcazra's along with that freak Lansing, but dammit! You, Sonny, and Carly all let her think that she was always right. Now we all are paying for that. Francis and Zander more than anyone else."**

** "Johnny, don't!"**

** They both turned and stopped at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her face was in the shadows, but they both could see the tears in her eyes and the exhaustion was clear.**

** Walking on into the kitchen, she shook her head. "This is not anyone's fault except for Alcazar, Ric, and Courtney." She eased down onto a kitchen chair and avoided Jason's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that Courtney was involved, Johnny?"**

** Handing her a glass of milk that he had poured after seeing her in the doorway, Johnny darted a look at Jason who was watching their interaction closely. "Um, I was worried about how you would react. And you are dealing with enough right now." **

** Wincing at the subtle reminder, she looked down. "We all are dealing with a lot."**

** "But you are pregnant, on the run, and lost Zander." Jason ran a hand through his blond hair as he sat in the chair across from her. He could sense that she was uneasy with him and hated the distance that had occured between them. They had always been close, but after Sonny had faked his death, they had seperated, and when he had married Courtney, their friendship had suffered. "We all just want to help you, make this as easy as possible given the circumstances." His eyes slid to swollen abdomen. "You are going to need our help, Elizabeth."**

** "Why do you care now, Jason?" she demanded softly. "You haven't cared for a long time now."**

** "No, I always cared," he reached for her hand and she pulled away before any contact was made. He winced and looked at Johnny, who just returned his look. "I messed up, ruined our friendship. I made a mistakes. I am sorry, Elizabeth. But I want to help you. Mine and Sonny lives spilled onto yours. I wanted to avoid this at all costs. But now that is impossible. None of us are going to let you get hurt. You let Zander help you. Can't you accept my help too?"**

** "Zander was this baby's father. He was my friend, Jason. He has been great to me, the only person that was really on my side after Grams and everyone else turned their back on me." Tears slipped down her face unnoticed. "I miss him," she whispered. "I miss Frannie."**

** "I know that you miss them. And that isn't going to change. Just let us keep you safe until Alcazar and Ric and are handled," he pleaded. "Then we can reevaluate the situation."**

** Johnny moved over and caught her eye. "Liz, you are in danger until we can take the threat out. With the pregnancy, you are even more at risk than if it was just you. You were okay with me and Ritchie. Is it because Jason is here that you are back pedaling?"**

** Hissing, Jason watched as her eyes widened. It hurt to think that he was the reason that she was wanting to leave now, but he could understand her hesitation to want to depend on him. He had let her down before, but it still made him sick to think that she would rather be on her own than rely on him.**

** Glancing between the two men, Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. "It's not Jason, Johnny. But I have to start making it on my own. I don't want to be the reason that one of you get hurt. I can't lose anyone else that I care about. And I am on my own now. I need to grow up and accept that. I am only a couple months away from being responsible for another person's life. How can I take care of this baby if I can't take care of myself?"**

** "Elizabeth," Jason paused and swallowed. "You are not alone. You never will be. You will always have us. Zander was one of ours, and we will take care of you. He died workng for us. Sonny and I owe him. It was Sonny's sister and my wife that helped to put this motion."**

** "So I am an obligation?" she snarked with a lift of the brow.**

** Johnny glared at Jason. While he knew that he was trying to get through, his words were only making it worse. "Shut up, Morgan! Geez, you certainly have a way with words." His green eyes turned to Elizabeth and he gave her a small grin. "Absolutely not! You are not an obligation. You are a friend. You are a sister to me, kid. There is no way that I am letting you get hurt, you or the baby. Jason is bad with words, you already know that. But honestly, deep inside, you know that he would never let anything happen to you. We all care about you."**

** Pissed that Johnny was right about not knowing what to say, Jason's piercing blue eyes met hers. "He is right, you know that. I may not be able to express the words correctly, but you know me, Elizabeth. I am not walking away. I care about you."**

** She bit her lip and studied him. Seeing nothing except for concern, she gave a slight nod. "I know that deep down. I am just..."**

** "Emotional?" Johnny finished with a sly grin. "We figured that out, Lizbits. It's okay. You are allowed."**

** The statement caused her to smile and she laughed, just like he had intended. "I am sorry that I am being difficult," she murmured to Jason. "I know that you care. I am scared," she admitted.**

** Standing and pulling her into a lose embrace, he ran a hand through her hair. "And you have every right to be, Elizabeth. But we **_**will**_** make sure that you and your baby are safe." Jason held her as she broke down in tears and met Johnny's gaze. Both men knew that there would be a lot more breakdowns and anger as she dealt with the lose of Zander and Francis while they tried to contain and neutralize Alcazar.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "The only one's left from Alcazar's organization are just basic guards," Sonny stated. "It looks like Port Charles was abandoned after we all took off. The Towers are gone, completely."**

** Frustrated, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose while Johnny only stared at the phone that was currently on speaker so they could both hear the update. "What do you want us to do? We are going to have to settle somewhere soon. Elizabeth needs to be close to a doctor."**

** "I am thinking of bringing you all and Carly and the boys back. We can defend better here with us all together. I am working on getting a couple places set up. I also think that Elizabeth needs to be here, with her doctors. GH has the best and she trusts them."**

** "And if that it is exactly what they want?" Johnny demanded as Ritchie entered the room and gave the all clear sign.**

** "We have to get Alcazar to come out of hiding, O'Brien. We have to eliminate the threat. Since we are unsure who he is after, we all need to make it worth his time, that means that everyone comes back."**

** "Are you freaking nuts!" Jason snarled. "You want to use Elizabeth, Carly, and the boys as bait! No way, Sonny! Not in this lifetime."**

** "Not bait," Sonny immediately rushed to reassure. "You have to admit that we would be able to protect everyone better together. Besides, Elizabeth needs stability. Carly and the boys need to be with me too. Come on, Jason, think. The families expect us to make a stand too."**

** "And where are we suppose to stay that is secure, Sonny?" Johnny asked, his voice strained. "We won't bring Liz back if she doesn't want to come either."**

** "I am working on living arrangements right now. But Liz needs to come back. Francis and Zander and the other men will be laid to rest on Friday. She will want to be there."**

** "Dammit!" Jason slammed his hand on the coffee table. He knew that Sonny was right, that she would want to be there. "Fine, but get a place set up. And leave Carly and the boys on the island until after the service. We don't need to be stretched too thin, Sonny."**

** Releasing a deep sigh, Sonny took a drink. "Fine, for now. We also need to discuss what we are going to do with Courtney."**

** "Kill the bitch," Jason coldly replied. "Just like anyone else that turns on us."**

** Head snapping up, Johnny gave a nod of approval at seeing the expression on Jason's face. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing that it was a delicate situation and choice for Sonny.**

** "Jason..."**

** "No, Sonny. We have several me dead. She is at fault for all of it. She helped the SOB. I don't care how it happens, but it had better. If I see her at all, ever, I will finish it and it will not be quick." Jason clicked the button on the phone and ended the call before Sonny had a chance to respond. He buried his head in his hands. **

** "We shouldn't go back. It is too dangerous."**

** "I know, Johnny. I won't take her back unless she wants to go. It's up to her. I will explain the danger associated with returning, let her have a choice. But one thing I do know, she will never be left alone until we figure out why Alcazar wants her and he is no longer breathing."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Any word on where the Irish guard took Miss Webber?"**

** Peyton shook his head. "Not yet. But we are searching, using all of our resources. We will find her."**

** Alcazar rubbed his chin and nodded. "They are buring Zander soon. We might get Lucky and she will show up at the service. Make sure that the men in Port Charles stay out of sight. I want them to continue to believe that we have evacuated."**

** Ric laughed with contempt. "My brother is arrogant enough to believe that. He will want to reassert his authority as soon as possible. They will bring Elizabeth back. Then we can grab her and you can have control of Corinthos-Morgan as soon as him and Morgan are taken out."**

** Lifting a hand, Lorenzo cut him off. "I know how to do this, Lansing. You came to me for help, remember."**

** Angry at the condescending tone, Ric's nostrils flared. "I wanted my Elizabeth back. She never should have left. She belongs with me."**

** Tightening his jaw to keep from snapping at the worthless man, Lorenzo remained silent. He had to keep Ric around as a way to distract the guards. Once they went after him, he would move in and retrieve the mother of his grandson.**

** Peyton moved to the door and spoke in hushed tones with the guard that had just knocked. He looked back at Lorenzo and nodded. Knowing that there was new information, he stood and motioned to Ric. "I will be in contact when we obtain any news. Just wait and keep a low profile for now."**

** After the slimy attorney was escorted from the yacht, Lorenzo poured himself a scotch. "What do we know?"**

** "Morgan bought a bike in Florida. Our men have traced him to Georgia, but lost him on some back roads in the country. It looks like they are there somewhere. More men are combing the surrounding area. If they are there, we will find them soon."**

** A malicious smile slowly spread across the man's face. "So close. Have someone watch Lansing. His unhealthy obsession with Miss Webber is in our advantage because we can make it look like he grabbed her. But make no mistake, he is not be anywhere near her. Zander's child and the woman that he cared about will not be placed that freak for even a second. As soon as we have Miss Webber, plant the trail so that Morgan will take him out."**

** "The estate in South America is being readied for our arrival. The staff is aware that a pregnant woman will be arriving with us."**

** "Good. Peyton, get into GH's records one more time and get copies of all of her medical records and fax them to our doctor. I want everything prepared." He paused and looked out the window. "Soon we can get out of this forsaken town."**

** "You are not going to take the territory?" Surprised, Peyton stopped and arched a brow at his boss.**

** "I can't. Not after we killed my son here because that bitch lied about who was working," he answered hoarsely. "I also want to put as much distance between us and Morgan and O'Brien. They are close with Elizabeth and will search for her. No way are they getting a chance to find her."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** The kitchen was empty when Elizabeth entered it the next morning. Pulling the fridge open, she grabbed the milk and grimaced. She had always hated the drink, but knew that she needed the vitamins that it provided. Snatching a glass from the drainer, she poured a small cup and leaned against the counter. Tired beyond what she thought possible, she sighed and closed her eyes. **

** Jason stood in the doorway and observed her unnoticed. The circle under her eyes were less obvious this morning, but he could tell by her posture that she was still tense and on edge. Pinching his nose, he wished that he could make things right for her again. Seeing her so lost and sad had always been one of his biggest fears about her being a part of the lifestyle that she was now ensconsed in.**

** He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence and flinched when she jumped and whirled around. **

** Startled, she dropped the glass and cursed as it shattered. "Shit!" She bit her lip and looked up at him with large eyes. "Sorry."**

** Gently pulling her away from the sink, he shook his head. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He led her over to the table and nodded. "Sit. I will clean that up. Johnny went to get some breakfast from the diner a couple miles away. He should be back soon."**

** "I can get that," she protested as he walked back to the sink.**

** "It's fine. I caused it, so I will clean it. How did you sleep once you got back into bed?"**

** "Fine."**

** He frowned and threw the shards of the broken glass in the trash can. "You use to tell me what you were thinking. I want to help you, Elizabeth. Please don't close me off."**

** She blinked as tears filled her eyes. "Things have changed, Jason."**

** "Only because we let them. You know that I care about you, that I am worried about you." He sat across from her and placed his hands on the table. "Do you blame me for Courtney?" he asked softly.**

** "What she done with Ric and Alcazar? No. You are not to blame for her actions, Jason. You know that. No one made her give them information."**

** Pausing, his eyes narrowed as he thought about she had said. "But you do blame for something else."**

** "What?" She nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked out the patio door. Pushing herself up and walking over to the door, she stared at the woods that surrounded the house. "I can't do this now, Jason. I can't rehash the past. We both made mistakes. Neither one of us were without blame, but that doesn't matter now. The past is over, gone. And it cannot be undone. Thing changed. I am pregnant. You are married."**

** Stopping in the doorway, Johnny looked between the two. He could see the tension that Elizabeth was holding herself taunt with, and Jason just looked at him and shook his head. Sighing deeply, he moved into the room and sat the bag on the table. "Liz," he smiled when she turned and looked at him. "I got you some food. How are you feeling, sweetie?"**

** "I'm not hungry, but thanks." Before either could protest, she slipped out the door and headed down the stone steps. Both men relaxed as they saw Ritchie shadow her movements.**

** The silence in the room was thick as Johnny sat in the chair that Elizabeth had recently vacated. His green eyes pinned Jason's and he studied him for several minutes. "How are you dealing with everything?" he finally asked.**

** "I am handling it, O'Brien. I am more worried about Elizabeth."**

** "She will pull through. She has lived in some real nightmares before and came out stronger. As long as we keep her safe, I have no doubt that Lizbits will be fine. It will take time, but she is a fighter." Grabbing his order of bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs, he flipped the box open. **

** "A person can only take so much before they break, Johnny." Closing his eyes, he released a sigh. "I think that going back to Port Charles for the funerals is a huge risk. It feels like a trap." Standing and grabbing a cup of coffee, Jason looked out the window and could see Elizabeth standing at the pond, looking at the dark surface of the water. "Something is off, really off about this entire situation. Why would Alcazar pull his men out of town while everyone was gone after the explosions?"**

** "Something we are both worried about. I don't know. Honestly, I think that there is more to this than we are getting." Johnny shoved his empty togo box away. "Courtney, Lansing, and Alcazar hold all of the answers right now. But one thing I am sure of, Alcazar would not send his men after Liz just for Courtney and Ric. He does nothing without gaining from it himself. There is something that we have not figured out, and it centers around her."**

** "Well, Courtney certainly won't be a help," Jason snorted. **

** "You are her weakness, Jason. Maybe you need to go to the island and see what you can get out of her."**

** "No way in hell!" he spat. "If I go, I am killing her. And I am not leaving you and Ritchie with Elizabeth without extra guards. She is the key to this, somehow."**

** Johnny joined him at the window and watched as snow started to fall from the gray sky. They both watched Elizabeth frown before wrapping her arms around herself and turn to slowly walk back to the house. "But Courtney may open up if you can keep your anger hidden. She is your wife, and she wants your complete attention. You could play that."**

** "I can't hide that I hate her for killing all of our men that were in that warehouse and going to an enemy. Besides, I divorced her." Seeing Johnny's eyes widen, he nodded. "I stopped in the Dominican Replubic on my way back. It's why I needed an extra day to get here."**

** "Damn. Good thing that Sonny has her contained at the medical lockdown ward in the hospital. Does he know?"**

** "Yes, I told him. He said that he understood why I could not stomach the thought of being tied to her any longer." The conversation broke off as Elizabeth entered the kitchen with Ritchie right behind her. "Ritchie, your food is on the table. Eat and get some rest. Elizabeth, please eat. You are going to need your strength."**

** Sliding into the seat without a word, she took the box that Johnny handed her and frowned at the food inside.**

** "I got what I have seen you eat a million times at Kelly's," Johnny told her as she shoved the box away.**

** Her eyes flickered up to meet his and she smiled slightly. "Before I had weird cravings, Johnny. I am actually wanting a peanutbutter and jelly omlete."**

** Disgusted at the thought of eating that combination, all three winced. "That is sick, Liz. Why would you even make that?"**

** "I couldn't. I break the omlete. Zander always ordered it from Kelly's for me," she answered softly, her eyes dropping to look at the table top.**

** Jason opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and butter. "I can make the disgusting thing," he told her. "But only if you promise that you will eat the entire thing. You need the nurishment."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** They were sitting in the living room after they had all finished dinner later that evening. Knowing that he had to give her the option, Jason cleared his throat, causing everyone to look up at him. "Elizabeth, they are arranging for services to be held on Friday for Francis, Zander, and the other men that we lost at the warehouse and the Towers."**

** Closing her eyes, she nodded. "They got positive ID's on them?"**

** "Yes, the dental records were a match. Sonny is holding a memorial." He paused as she shivered and rubbed her stomach. Waiting until she opened her eyes to look at him, Jason could see the pain and fear in them. "It is up to you if you want to go back for it. Sonny also thought that you might want to be back with your doctors. But I have to warn you, Alcazar's men are hiding right now. No one really knows where they are or who is still in danger."**

** "So it is not safe to go?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.**

** Johnny patted her arm from where he sat next to her on the couch. "Not really, kiddo. We can't guarantee that the danger is over or even who the next target is. Lorenzo's men should be using this time as a way to display their power, but they aren't. Sonny is back in Port Charles with only three guards and has not been approached. That makes us think that either you, or Carly and the boys are still in danger."**

** "And if I don't go back, would I stay here?"**

** Jason arched an eyebrow. Him, Johnny, and Ritchie had all expected her to want to go back. "Umm, for now. You would also need to find a new doctor. You are in your second trimester, right?"**

** Looking at her swollen abdomen, she shook her head. "Actually, the night that everything went down, I entered my third. Leaving behind the doctors isn't that big of deal. I started out at the free clinic and went to GH after Zander insisted two months ago." Her eyes watered and she dashed an arm over her face. "I want to be there, I really do, but I don't want to place you all in danger by insisting that we go back. I know that Francis and Zander would be adamant that I stay away until we are certain that the danger is gone."**

** "You are making the right choice, Lizbits." Johnny tucked her against his arm and pulled her to his side as she started to cry. He raised his head and looked at Jason. "Sonny will need to be told that she is not coming back until Lorenzo and Ric are taken out."**

** "I will call him later." He watched as she took comfort in O'Brien's arms and bit back the urge to rip her away from his friend. He knew that her, Francis, and Johnny had been good friends and that she had still trusted them after their relationship had fallen apart. It just hurt to know that his actions with Courtney in the past had created such a huge rift in their friendship. While he knew that she trusted him to keep her safe, it looked like she was not ready to let her walls down and let him back in her life, even as just a friend. "Elizabeth, you need to look in a phone book and find a doctor. You need to get a regular checkup with all the stress that you have been under the last couple days. And I know that Sonny said that you had been having problems with weight gain and your blood pressure."**

** "I will look for a clinic in the morning," she reassured him as she pulled back from Johnny and struggled to her feet. "I am heading up to bed."**

** "Liz, no free clinic. Get a doctor that has a good reputation."**

** "They are all good doctors, Johnny. Hell, Monica donates time at the free clinic back home." Her head lowered and she started toward the steps. "Besides, I don't have the money. Zander was paying for my visits with Dr. Lee."**

** Waiting until she had disappeared around the curve of the upstairs hallway, Jason grimaced. "I will pay for her doctor's visits, OBrien. Since she is not wanting to accept too much help, can you convince her that it is money from Zander's accounts?"**

** Surprised, he nodded. "Why don't you though."**

** "Because she is not at ease with him like she is you," Ritchie answered softly. He had been waching the interaction of the three all day and could see the ease that she exhibited with Johnny. Jason, however, caused her to be on guard. Not knowing the entire story of their past, Ritchie had to wonder. It was clear that Morgan wanted to help the tiny brunette and cared deeply about her. **

** "I have to admit," Johnny began, watching Jason as he stood and moved toward the fireplace, "Zander took good care of her after her family turned their backs. I never dreamed that he would grow up and take responsibility like he did. Especially considering that they were not actually together."**

** That caused Jason to stop and look at him. Johnny inwardly laughed, knowing that his insincts had been right. Morgan was not over losing her after she walked out after he had hid that Sonny was not really dead.**

** "They weren't still involved?" he asked for clarification.**

** "Only as friends that were having a child. I thought that they were, but then she quickly corrected me on the day that I took her to her ultrasound appointment. She also told Carly the same the day that they talked. Zander was just being a good friend to the woman that was having his child. I know that he loved Liz, cared about what happened to her. Everyone was reading more into their relationship than what was there. The only people that she had to rely on was him and Emily. And their relationship was not as strong when your sister found out that it was Zander's baby."**

** "She has been calling me several times a day," Jason confessed. "But I don't want to give anyone a way to trace where we are if they are watching Em. It is common knowledge that her and Elizabeth were friends."**

** The sound of Johnny's phone ringing caused all three to look at the table where it was lying. Looking at the display, Johnny's features tightened. Hitting the speaker button, he greeted Bernie. "Hey. Got anything for us?"**

** "I do, or rather Stan does. He found several of Alcazar's men are in Georgia. They are about three towns away from the house that you are at."**

** The silence was thick as they digested that. Finally Jason cleared his throat. "Does Stan know how many?"**

** "Roughly about twenty men. They are spread out and it is hard to get an accurate count." Bernie paused and they could hear paper shuffling. "I think that it safe to assume that Miss Webber is the one that they are looking for. You have to move her. Sonny wants her back in Port Charles. He secured an estate right out of city limits. Stan is hooking up security there now."**

** "And we are just suppose to bring her back?" Ritchie asked as he watched the staircase to make sure that she did not wander down.**

** "Either that you will be on the run with her. They have a hacker tracing all three of your movements."**

** "Why Elizabeth?" Jason growled. "You can't tell me that they are looking so hard because of a deal that Ric made with him."**

** "It would actually be better if they were," Bernie answered sadly. "Stan found a connection to Alcazar and Zander. Alcazar's high school sweetheart had a child and gave it up for adoption. Care to guess who that baby was."**

** "Elizabeth?" Johnny breathed.**

** "No. But she is carrying his grandchild. Alexander Smith is Lorenzo Alcazar's son. Cameron Lewis adopted him at birth. It looks like Zander never knew."**

** "Shit! He killed his own son?"**

** "Not on purpose, Morgan." Bernie took a deep breath. "It was suppose to Corelli and O'Brien at the warehouse that night. I would say that he expected to find Zander and Elizabeth at the Towers. Courtney admitted that she did not tell him that the rotation changed when you were sent out of the country. By the way, I think that he is using Ric as a way to throw you off. Lansing is still here spouting off that Elizabeth will come back to him."**

** "And how is she safer in Port Charles, Bernie? Lansing and Alcazar are still there?"**

** "Jason, unless you want to run with a pregnant woman having a complicated pregnancy, you need to come back. All the men are prepared to do whatever necessary to protect her. But you three are alone with her and being surrounded."**

** Pissed, but knowing that they could not drag her all over creation, Jason relented. "Fine. Get the place ready that Sonny found. We are leaving tonight after midnight. I also want Lansing grabbed tonight. With Courtney out of the way, then the only danger is coming from Alcazar. I want no surprises. Tell the men that any of the Alcazar's men that are spotted, they are to be eliminated."**

** Hanging up the phone, Johnny frowned. "This is a clusterfuck, Jason. If he gets his hands on Lizzie, we will never see her again. You know that he wants her baby."**

** Eyes flat and lethal, he started toward the stairs. "Well, he will have to kill me to get to Elizabeth. Get things ready to go. I will go explain, or try to, what the hell is going on. Ritchie, sweep the perimeter and make sure that we are secure until we can move out."**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I almost didn't start this story because I am trying to finish a couple of others, but I just couldn't get it out of my head until I started typing. LOL. Gotta love how the muse will just insist on what it wants.

Anyway, thank you again. I love hearing what you think, good or bad. I hope that you enjoy the story!

**Chapter Seven**

** Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. "Please tell me that you are wrong! Zander was Lorenzo Alcazar's son? Oh my God!" She eased onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "And now he wants me and my baby?"**

** Hating the fear in her voice, he moved and sat beside he on the bed. Taking her hand in his, he ignored the way that she tensed. "It is what Bernie found when he started looking for any connections between him and you or Zander. We will protect you, Elizabeth. I swear that he will not lay a hand on you or your baby."**

** "How can you promise that? He killed his own son!"**

** "Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."**

** She opened her tear drenched eyes and met his concerned gaze. "Why? Shouldn't you be with your wife?"**

** Stopping and taking a deep breath, Jason stood and walked over to the window. "I hate that I hurt you like I did. Courtney was a huge mistake, Elizabeth, one that I regret. And we are no longer married. I divorced her before I came back to the States. There is no way that I could stay married to someone that could do what she did."**

** Bowing her head, she avoided his eyes as he looked back her. "I am sorry, Jason. That was cruel. I just hate that all off this happening. I'm so scared." She raised a hand as he started back toward her. "Please don't. It is not your fault, I know that. Courtney, Alcazar, and Ric are to blame." She gave a humorless chuckle. "We both married psychos. What exactly does that say about us?"**

** Worried about the bleak tone and the turn of the conversation, Jason remained silent.**

** "Do you think that he will kill me after I give birth? Because we all know that this is useless. Staying here or going back, he won't give up. What kind of life am I bringing my son into? One that I cannot even keep him safe in," she whispered brokenly. "I already suck as a parent. How can I even do this?"**

** Having heard more than enough, he crossed the room in three quick strides and cupped her chin, tilting her face so that she was looking directly at him. "Listen to me! No one is killing you! You are going to bring your son into a loving enviroment, because anyplace where you are is already a step up from most places. You will be a wonderful mother. Stop beating yourself up, Elizabeth. You deserve happiness and you will have it."**

** "Really?" she scoffed. "Everyone always leaves, Jason. No one has ever stuck it out. My own family abandoned me. You didn't even care enough to be truthful and then you jumped right into bed with the blond bitch. Zander was taken away. Francis is gone. I am not going to get a happy a life. It isn't meant to be. I must of really messed up in a past life." **

** Not knowing what else to do, he did what he knew would shut her up. Swooping in and capturing her lips with his, Jason kissed her. When she gaspped in shock, he took advantage and deepened the kiss. Feeling her start to struggle in his arms, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "If you were so unlovable, I would have been able to forget you, but I can't. You are as much as part of my life as breathing. You are not giving up, Elizabeth. I refuse to let you." Releasing her gently, he turned and left the room without another word.**

** Sinking onto the bed, she bit her lip and burst into tears. Protectively holding her stomach, she laid on her side and just let the tears flow until she drifted into a restless sleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Scowling, Johnny focused on packing the cooler of food for their trip. While he knew that they would stop for actual meals because of Elizabeth, he also knew that she should have snacks on hand. Hearing the heavy footsteps entering the kitchen, he glared at Jason. **

** Noticing the dark look, Jason just looked at him a blank expression. He knew that Johnny had come upstairs while he was talking with Elizabeth and left without a word. "Do you have a problem?"**

** "Actually, I think that you do." Tossing the last cup of yogurt into the chest, he slammed the lid. "Why are you jerking her around? Hasn't she been through enough in the last couple days, Jason?"**

** Anger flared and coursed through his body. "I am not jerking her around, O'Brien! I know that you respect her, but what is going on between us in none of your business, Johnny."**

** "None of my business! Up yours, Morgan! Francis and I watched her struggle to cope while you went off and got with Courtney without a pause after you lied to her and avoided her. Don't you dare fuck her over again, especially now. She is going through hell. Zander and Francis are dead, a psycho has decided that he wants her and the baby that she is carrying, and you are trying your best to screw with her head. Oh maybe not intentionally, but that is exactly what you are doing!"**

** "Look, O'Brien. You are treading on thin ice right now. I don't owe you a damn explaination on the past mistakes that I made. Elizabeth and I both messed up. But I am through always being the only guilty party. Yes, I screwed up, and own that. But I refuse to walk away and leave her unprotected."**

** "Protection," the Irish guard snarled. "If that is all this was about, you woudn't be playing mind games with her. I knew, absolutely **_**knew**_**, that you still had feelings for her. But now is not the time or place. Back the hell off!"**

** Jason eyes were flat when he looked up at Johnny and took a step toward him, his fists clenched. "Haven't you learned anything? Because I sure did. Life is too short. Watching her and seeing her strugge through this has made realize that. I refuse to just back off because you have reservations."**

** Throwing his hands up, Johnny sighed. "Damn, I wish that you and Liz would end up together, Morgan. She is it for you and you are meant to be with her." Seeing that he had caught Jason's attention, he gave a small smile. "I always knew that you two shared a connection that will never be broken completely and that is so rare. All I am saying, is that right now, in this situation, it is too much for her. She is close to breaking. And you suddenly pushing it, when you have always walked away before, is going to overwhelm her. Just give her time, let her adjust."**

** Moving to look out the kitchen window, Jason swallowed, his eyes not seeing the scenery. His mind was seeing all the times that he had shared with Elizabeth, all the good and the bad. "I won't do it, O'Brien. I won't let her think that I am going to just walk away again. She needs to know that I am here for the good and the bad."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Lorenzo strolled through the trees and looked at the house in the distance. Knowing that they were close to getting Elizabeth away from Morgan, he gave a sly smile. "Are the men all in position?"**

** "They are just waiting on your word to move."**

** "Make sure that they understand what will happen if Elizabeth is harmed in anyway," he warned coldly. **

** "Everyone is aware." Peyton shifted uneasily. "What if she fights us, Lorenzo? That is my only concern that she could get hurt."**

** "Well then you had better make sure that she doesn't, now hadn't you." His face grim, Lorenzo turned and looked at his second. "I want her unharmed, Peyton. She is carrying my granchild. My son cared about her. Her life has sucked. You read the file that we have accumulated on her. I can give her a life that she never dreamed of. No wants, no worries. My son's child and his mother deserve all that I never had the chance to give to him."**

** Recognizing the deadly tone, Peyton backed off. He knew that her coming along peacefully was a long shot, but he would make sure that Elizabeth Webber was not hurt in anyway. He valued his life way too much to have one hair harmed on her petite head.**

** "Have the other men made it to Corinthos' island?"**

** "Yes. They made it on undetected. They will have her delivered to her brother's new doorstep within a couple days. She will no longer be a problem."**

** Eyes darkening, he growled. "Make sure that the bitch suffers, Peyton. I lost Zander because of her. And she wanted my granchild's mother killed. I want her to know that no one messes with my family and breaths to tell about it. The consequences are deadly." Looking at his watch and seeing that it was close to eleven, he gave the signal and watched as his men made their way silently through the wooded area toward the house. "I promise you that I will take care of your family, Zander," he whispered before walking back to the car to wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

** Noticing movement in the trees, Jason snapped his head up and looked out the window closely. Knowing that it was bad, he turned and started barking orders at Johnny and Ritchie as he raced to the stairs. The other two quickly slipped into business mode. Ritchie ran to get the car ready while Johnny moved into a position to take out anyone that got too close to the house.**

** Bursting into her room, he saw Elizabeth startle and jump from the bed where she had been sitting. **

** Recognizing the seriousness on his face, she inhaled sharply. "Are they here?"**

** He nodded and winced at seeing the fear move into her eyes. Grasping her hand, he pulled her to the door and hurried her down the stairs. "It will be fine, Elizabeth. Just listen to us and trust me. We will be fine."**

** Johnny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes revealing that everything was not good. "Approximately thirty moving through the back, Jason. Another fifteen out front. Ritchie couldn't get to the SUV."**

** Cursing, Jason ran a hand through his hair. Alcazar's numbers were way higher than they had thought. Not to mention that he was being unnaturally bold. "We have to get her out of here, Johnny. There is no way that we can hold off that many."**

** Lorenzo entered the house with Peyton, who had a gun to Ritchie's head. His dark eyes swept past the two angry men and his eyes met the enchanting blue of Elizabeth's. Seeing that she was fighting tears, he held up a hand. "I think that we all need to talk this out rationally, Gentlemen." At a flick of his hand, four more men moved into the room and surrounded Jason and Johnny, searching them and taking all their weapons. **

** "You aren't taking Elizabeth anywhere!" Jason spat with fury, his eyes clouded with rage.**

** Chuckling at the enraged man, he shook his head. "Really? I don't think that it will be as hard as you assume, Mr Morgan." He turned to the scared woman who was holding her stomach protectively. His features softened as he looked at the terrified young woman. "You are in no danger of being hurt by me, Miss Webber. I assure you that I have no intention of harming you."**

** His smooth and steady voice caused her to blink. "What d-do you want?" she stampered.**

** "Liz," Johnny cut in, trying to get her focus away from the man but the sound of the man behind him placing the gun to his temple caused him to stop.**

** Paling, Elizabeth raised stricken eyes to the dark one's that were observing her. "Stop! Don't hurt them!"**

** Seeing the opening that he needed, he lifted a dark brow. "I can let them go, unharmed."**

** Understanding flashed in Jason's eyes. "No! Elizabeth, listen to me. Don't do this."**

** Ignoring the enforcer, Lorenzo offered her a relaxed, charming smile. "I will let them go, all three of them. I will pull out of Port Charles and your friends and family will be safe. If you come with me. I want to take you away from here. All the stress and pain can not be good for the baby that you are carrying. My grandchild."**

** Licking her lips, her heart beating a mile a minute, she studied him. "Zander would have never approved of this."**

** "Maybe not, but I am sure that he would have never liked you being with Morgan, in the middle of a mob war that I will reign down on that town. Elizabeth, I am offering you a chance to come with me. No bloodshed, no one dying. Because make no mistake, I am not leaving you with Morgan, O'Brien, or Corinthos. You are carrying my son's child. That baby deserves all the things that I could not give Zander. I did not know about him until it was too late. He was already immersed in this life. It is not the life that I would have chosen for him." His eyes darkened and he looked over at the irate enforcer. "But before I could offer Zander this chance, Morgan's wife mislead me and he was killed. I want no harm to come to you or his baby."**

** Seeing all the armed men that were ready to kill Jason, Johnny, and Ritchie, she closed her eyes briefly. "I-I can't let y-you kill them," she whispered. "They are my friends."**

** "Then come with me without a fight, Elizabeth," he urged softly. "No tricks. If you walk out of here on your own, I will have my men release them." Seeing her indecision, he leaned against the wall comfortably, waiting for her realize that she really had no choice in the matter.**

** "And i-if I don't?"**

** His voice lowered to match hers and he looked at her with compassion. "Then I will kill them, all of them. You don't want their deaths on your conscious, do you? Trust me, it is not something that you should have to deal with."**

** Lifting her head, she met Jason's eyes. "I can't let you all die for me," she whispered brokenly.**

** "Elizabeth! Stop! You aren't thinking clearly."**

** Lorenzo moved over to her side, knowing that he had been right. The young woman would never knowingly cause harm to those that she was close to if it could be helped. "I think that her choice has been made, Morgan. I will take very good care of her and my grandson. I do not mean either any harm."**

** "I will kill you! I will never stop tracking you, Alcazar!" Jason threatened.**

** Meeting the lethal blue eyes of the man that so many feared, Lorenzo only returned his look. His eyes hardened to flat pools of brown. "You can try. Many before you have." He turned and held a hand out to the shaking woman that looked ready to collaspe. "You are making the right choice, Elizabeth. Take my hand willingly and go with me to the car. Once we are gone, my men will release your friends."  
Tears were running down her pale cheeks. "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"Because I could have already killed them and just grabbed you." Seeing her flinch, he nodded. "But I didn't. You may not like the options, but I am giving you a choice."**

** Trembling, she looked past him to the three men that looked ready to combust from anger. "I am so sorry," she whispered. Breaking the connection that she had with Jason's searing gaze, she shakily placed her hand in Lorenzo's as she started to sob.**

** Ignoring the death glares, he relaxed and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Come, little one. A brand new life awaits you."**

** Peyton watched as his boss got the young woman into the waiting limo. Seeing the tail lights disappear from view, he lifted his eyes to the deadly blue one's. "She made her decision, just like we knew that she would. Be happy that Lorenzo wanted her to come willing, and to build her trust. Otherwise, she would have watched you all die."**

** "You are all fucking insane! I will never stop looking for her."**

** "Oh, we know that, Mr. Morgan. We are aware that you are in love with Miss Webber. That is why your wife came to us in the first place. At first, it was just a plan to take the organization from you and Corinthos. Then we found out that Zander was the son that Mr. Alcazar had been looking for. Your wife's betrayal almost killed him, knowing that he was responsible for his own child's death. But that baby, and Elizabeth, gave him a reason to go on. He will take care of her, no matter what he has to do to do so. If you follow us, look for her, or even attempt a rescue, he will consider the promise that he made to her voided. You and your men wil die, painfully."**

** "They are gone now. Let us go, or are you backing out?" Johnny demanded as his stomach clenched at the thought of Liz stuck with South American arms dealer.**

** "No, we keep our word." Peyton lifted his hand and the world went black for all three men. Staring down at the unconscious bodies, he sighed. "We are just getting a head start," he softly told the silent room. **

** "The vehicles are disabled, Peyton."**

** Looking up at the man, he nodded and flashed a grin. "Good. Let's go. The jet is waiting at the airport. He won't wait long. We will be in the air before they even crack their eyes open."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sonny threw the crystal glassware against the wall. The anger and fear were rolling off him in waves and his guards automatically stepped back. Bernie and Alexis only winced but held their ground.**

** "What the hell do you mean that she went with him voluntarily? Jason, Lorenzo Alcazar is not a man that she needs to be anywhere near. If she crosses him in one way or angers him, he will kill her after that baby is born!"**

** "You think that I don't know that!" he spat through the speaker of the phone. "I never dreamed that she would walk out of here voluntarily, Sonny! I want the information on where that bastard took her. Get someone on it now!"**

** Clearing her throat hesitantly, Alexis moved forward. "She went because you all would have died, Jason. There is no way that Elizabeth would have let that happen. She made the only choice that saved you all."**

** "We were unprepared," Johnny answered softly. "They moved before we thought they would. Their numbers were way highere than we expected."**

** The phone line was silent for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke. The tense situation and health of two innocents were making all think carefully before moving forward with any plans.**

** "Jason, you need to get back to Port Charles. We will go after her, but we need more men and a well though out plan. Alcazar will do anything to keep her no that he has her. We have to make sure that our plan is well thought out and carried out perfectly."**

** "Sonny."**

** "He is right," Alexis interrupted Morgan's protest. "He won't harm her while she is pregnant. It's after the baby is born that we really should be concerned about."**

** "And that makes us feel so much better," Johnny growled. "She isn't just an innocent, Alexis. She is a friend, someone that we care about. She trusted us to protect her, and we couldn't even do that. I am not leaving her there any longer than absolutley necessary."**

** "He is right," Jason immediately seconded. "Bernie get me the location of where that plan went."**

** Sonny waited until the room emptied out before speaking again. "Jason, you know that this will not be an easy rescue. He will kill any of you that go after her."**

** "We can't leave her there, Sonny! I never wanted her involved in this life for these exact reasons. I always knew that the danger would fall on her. But I never thought that it would come from your brother and sister. You owe it to her to help get her back safely, Sonny."**

** Burying his head in his hands, the Cuban nodded even though the men on the phone could not see him. "I know. Ric is missing. The man that I had on lost him last night."**

** "Is he still alive?" Johnny demanded.**

** "I think so. I just think that he slipped past the guards after the call that he recieved. I have men at the airports. If he attempts to fly out, he will be stopped. He is more a danger to Elizabeth and the baby than Alcazar at the moment."**

** Pinching his nose, Jason stared at the sky that was starting to lighten as daylight approached. "I am going to kill him, Sonny. I know that he is brother, but he helped to create this mess. Him, Lorenzo, and Courtney, they are all paying for their part in this crap."**

** "She went missing from the island," he admitted softly. "I got the call right before you called."**

** "Are you freaking serious!" Jason exploded. "I thought that the bitch was locked down at the clinic!"**

** "She was. The guards are all dead and the cameras showed some of Alcazar's men taking her out by force. My guess is that Courtney's body will show up eventually. There is no way that he will let her live after she helped to get Zander killed."**

** "Bitch deserves it," Jason announced coldly. "I won't rescue her, Sonny. My only concern is going after Elizabeth."**

** Sighing heavily, the older man nodded. "I know. I hate it, I do, but I understand. I am flying down. The jet is getting ready now. I will bring some of the men with me. We are bringing her home. Elizabeth never should have been in this position. Carly is staying at the island with the boys."**

** After disconnecting the call, Jason looked over at Johnny and Ritchie. They were both as pissed and worried as he was. "We have to get her back. I don't trust Alcazar not to hurt her or turn her over to Ric after she gives birth."**

** "Lizbits will be back soon, Jason. She is stronger than any of you think. She has survived so much. She knows that we will come after her."**

** "Everyone reaches a breaking point, O'Brien. Losing Francis, Zander, and then being taken, it could all be too much. Everyone has a breaking point. I just pray that isn't hers."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

** Watching the young woman as she stared out of the window into the dark sky, Lorenzo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They had been in the air for almost four hours and she had not spoken a word. But it was her lack of emotion that bothered him most. He had expected tears, anger, fear, or even a combination, but Elizabeth Webber making him re-evaulate his entire perspective on her. All she she had done since take off was stare into the night sky, ignoring everyone else.**

** "Are you hungry? Or would you like a drink?" he offered, hoping to get the young woman to at least acknowledge him.**

** No response.**

** Peyton shook his head in amusement. While his boss could not see the woman's eyes, he could. Everytime that Lorenzo spoke, she would roll her eyes but otherwise remain still. He had to admit that he was impressed with her ability to remain calm. At the house she had been a mess, but was able to decide quickly that she wanted her friends to live.**

** Lorenzo began to think that the mother of his grandchild had more spine and attitude than he had given her credit for. She was definitely trying to drive him insane.**

** "You do know that you will have to talk to me eventually, don't you? After all, we are family now."**

** Deciding that she had been silent long enough, Elizabeth turned and arched a brow at him and gave him her 'bitch please' look. "We are NOT family, Mr. Alcazar."**

** "That is my grandson that you are carrying," he pointed out, happy to have her speaking.**

** "Yes, and you killed your own son. So please excuse me if I doubt that you are sincere in your platitudes of caring."**

** Stiffening, Lorenzo counted to ten and tried to reming himself that the young woman had every reason to question his motives. "I never meant to harm Zander," he told her softly.**

** "Well I am sure that **_**my**_** son find that a comfort when he grows up without a father," she snarked back. "I mean, of course sorry makes up for everything. Do you honestly think that he would approve of this?" she demanded, her voice rising. "Zander and I were friends. He would have never condoned this. He would want me happy." She narrowed her eyes and snorted. "That will not be happening while I am anywhere near your murdering ass, that I guarantee."**

** Lorenzo let a wide grin spread slowly over his face. "You are certainly a fiesty young thing. But one thing that you are forgetting, Elizabeth." He paused and saw her blue rise to meet his. "We are playing by my rules. I can be extremely generous with you and make your life everything that you ever dreamed. I could also go back on my word and kill O'Brien and Morgan." Seeing her flinch, he inwardly smirked. So she did have a weakness that he could exploit. "Tell me on thing. Did you love my son? Your connection with these other two men make me wonder."**

** Upset at the threat and knowing that she was pushing him to the limit, she backed off on the sarcasm. "I did love him, but as a friend. Zander and I were not in a relationship, at least not like you think."**

** "But you obviously shared more than just friendship," he pointed out, gesturing to her enlarged abdomen.**

** Flushing, she looked back out the window. "We found comfort together, true. But we both knew that it was nothing more than two friends who needed one another that night." **

** "At least you are honest," he murmured. "I hope that after you get better acquainted with me, you will see that I never meant to harm my son."**

** Afraid to hear his response, but needing to know, she licked her lips nervously. "And just how long do you plan on keeping me captive?"**

** "My dear Elizabeth, we are family. You came with me on your own free will. No one forced you. But just know, the conditions will always apply as long as my grandson is a factor. If you would choose to walk away from him, I would not stop you. But you will not take him away from me," he warned, knowing full well that the compassionate woman would never give up her child. **

** Eyes filling with tears, she looked back out the small window and struggled to keep her composure. There was no way that she would ever leave her child with him, not willingly. "I despise you," she whispered.**

** He shrugged, unconcerned. "You will thank me after you adjust. You may not see it now, but your life just became a whole lot easier. Time soothes all wounds, Elizabeth. You will have everyting that you ever wanted, will never have to want for anything."**

** "Except for freedom," she spat before closing her eyes and ending their discussion.**

** Peyton and Lorenzo exchanged brief looks. Both could see that she was exhausted and needed the rest. Waiting until her breathing evened out as she relaxed into a restless sleep, Lorenzo covered her with a blanket and turned to Peyton. "Make sure that the doctor is waiting when we land," he said softly. "She is hiding it well, but she is terrified. I want him to check her out and make sure that this has not been too much on her we will have to watch her carefully. She will never admit that she needs anything, at least right now."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Slamming the phone shut and throwing it against the wall, Johnny cursed and kicked the wall. "That son of a bitch didn't even try to hide his flight plan, and I can understand why. His fortress in South America is impossible to penetrate, Jason."**

** "Every place has a weakness!" the irate blond snapped. He turned and motioned to Stan. "Find us a way to get in. I am not leaving her with him."**

** "Jason, we will get her back, but you have to stop and think." Sonny poured a drink and ignored his friend's glare. "Alcazar will not harm her. He wants this baby too much."**

** "And the emotional damage that he could and is inflicting?" Jason demanded while tossing his beer back with a growl. "She is in the middle of a high risk pregnancy and being held by the man that killed Zander. Do you think that she is calm, Sonny? Because I seriously doubt it."**

** The Cuban rubbed his neck. "I know that you are concerned. We all are. But you are no good to her going in there without a damn plan. You will die. Liz needs you to be in control, methodical even. We are only going to have one shot once we breech his security."**

** Grabbing the bottle of beer, Johnny drained it and looked out at the sky, watching as the first steaks of daylight peeked through the darkness. "If he harms her, he is dead."**

** "He is already dead," Jason vowed. "I just can't wrap my mind around her walking out of there with him, no fight, no objections."**

** "That part is easy, Jase. She didn't want you three to die."**

** Everyone looked up at the couple standing in the doorway. "Not now, Em. You and Nik need to leave."**

** "Sorry, Jason, I can't." Nik ignored the cold glare and handed Johnny a slip of paper. "That is the information that my grandmother had on Alcazar's property." Seeing their surprise, he grimaced. "She dealt with them for a long time to supply her army that she was building."**

** "And Helena just gave this up?" Sonny asked skeptically.**

** "No," he admitted. "I had someone slip in and steal it from her in Greece."**

** Johnny smirked. "So that is where Luke was."**

** Stan let out a loud laugh. "We owe Spencer, boys. This looks like it might work."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

** Moving swiftly down the hallway of his large estate, Lorenzo burst into the room and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. The doctor stood from his seat next to the bed and frowned in concern at him. Quickly turning his attention back to the young woman lying on the bed, he knew it was bad before any words were even spoken.**

** Elizabeth was soaked in perspiration, her hair plastered against her flushed face and forehead. But is was the restless movements and jerking of her unconscious body that drove home the seriousness of the situation when her body started to convulse. **

** The doctor grabbed a vial of medication from his bag and pulled out a syringe. "She needs to be in the hospital, Mr. Alcazar. They can run the necessary tests to tell exactly what she has come down with," he informed him as he injected the medication into the IV that he had inserted just hours ago. "The records that you obtained from her previous doctor contained no indication of any past conditions that would cause this. Only high blood pressure, some light stress, weight gain issues, and Braxton Hicks contractions."**

** Dark eyes laced with fear, Lorenzo watched as Elizabeth's jerking slowly subsided and she lapsed back to stillness as the medicine began to circulate through her blood stream. "She has been unhappy the last couple days, somewhat depressed. But no signs of sickness was detected. What in the hell could have occured so quickly?" he demanded, his smooth voice having a lethal edginess to it.**

** Dr. Halis uncomfortably cleaned his glasses under the other man's glare. "She is forgein to our country, Mr. Alcazar. It could be any off the numerous possibilities. Has she mentioned any insect bites or ate any foods that did not agree with her?"**

** "Not that I am aware of," he snapped.**

** Peyton stuck his head into the door and cleared his throat. "The helicopter is ready, Lorenzo. The hospital is prepared and awaiting our arrival." Seeing the desolation in his boss's eyes, he motioned the subdued doctor from the room and stepped inside. "Are you ready?"**

** Mentally shaking himself from his inner turmoil, Lorenzo nodded and leaned down to gently pick the young woman up from the bed. Peyton moved forward and grabbed the IV bag of solution and laid it on Elizabeth's still form. They made their way to the helipad without exchanging any words.**

** Once loaded inside the machine, he grimaced as they rotators lifted them off the ground. The last thing that he had wanted was to endanger the life of his grandson or his mother. While Elizabeth had remained angry and standoffish with him since she had reluctantly joined them after their ambush of Morgan, he had began to see a different side to the young woman when her guard was down and she assumed that she was alone.**

** Elizabeth Webber was certainly an enigma to him. The fiesty brunette had a soft and compassionate side that he had noticed whenever his niece Sage was around her. She took the time to actually talk with the young teenager that was missing her father after his death. And while Lorenzo was aware that his brother had tried to use her to gain the upper hand with Corinthos and Morgan, she never let on her intense dislike for Luis to his daughter. In fact, she had tried to reach out to the hurting youth within hours of meeting her the first night that they had arrived at his compound.**

** It was only him and Peyton that she seemed to hold any lingering contempt for. She treated the staff with respect and never asked for anything, even though they were under strict orders that she was a guest, almost family, just with the stipulation that she was not to leave the grounds. When her maid had came to him yesterday stating that she was sick and fevered, he had been worried enough to call in his private physican. When she had worsened throughout the evening and this morning, he had been internally torn. But holding her unconscious form as the helicopter flew toward the hospital, he started to regret his actions of taking the younger woman. Everything that he had learned made it clear that she had not had an easy life. He only prayed that his determination of being in their lives for his son did not cause both of their deaths.**

** Once they landed, she was swept into an examination room by the waiting staff while he dejectedly waited impatiently in the waiting room. As he paced the tiled floor, worst case scenerios replayed in his head. It wasn't until Peyton clasped his shoulder and placed a coffee cup in his hand that he noticed how much time had passed.**

** Seeing the question in his eyes, Peyton shook his head. "The nurse I just spoke with said that the treating doctor will be out shortly with the blood test results. You should have answers soon. Sage has been calling. I told her that you would update her as soon as you knew anything."**

** They both turned and stopped speaking as a middle age woman approached them. It was clear from her facial expression and the air of authority that she possessed that she was the doctor taking care of Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Lorenzo stepped forward to recieve word on the condition of the young woman that he may have endangered by bringing her to his home.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason peered at the crate that had been delivered to their warehouse in the dead of night and pinched his nose in aggravation. Mysterious packages were the last thing that he needed tonight. They had finally agreed on a plan of penetrating Alcazar's South American estate. The delay had been unavoidable because they had not wanted to rush in and endanger Elizabeth or Lorenzo's teenage niece that was residing at the property.**

** "Just freaking pry it open and let's go," Johnny spat as he stood in the doorway. "I personally do not care what in the hell is inside it. We need to move."**

** Understanding the urgency, Jason inclined his head at Max who used the crowbar to remove lid. As the two bodies slid onto the concrete floor and landed with a sickening thud, they all stopped and stared.**

** Giving a rich chuckle, Johnny whistled appreciatively. "At least the bastard did something right. He already took Ric and Courtney out for us."**

** While mentally agreeing, Jason gave his friend a dark scowl. "Shit!" he muttered. **

** "Should I call Sonny?" Max asked unsurely.**

** "Yes but wait until we are in the air," Jason answered immediately. "I am not putting this off any longer. These two betrayed him and us. I am not the least bit concerned, but Sonny may feel something. They were his blood relation after all."**

** The door to the warehouse crashed into the metal wall as Stan came skidding into the room panting from the sprint that he had ran. **

** "Jesus, Stan!" Johnny snapped irately. **

** Glowering at the Irishman, Stan steadied his breathing. "Elizabeth was taken to the hospital that Alcazar funds near his home. From what little I can gather from our contact, she is very sick. They flew her in and she is in the ICU on the materity floor."**

** The room went dealthy still before Jason's rage exploded. The three men remained silent as he started to rant and rave. It was the first time that they had ever seen the icy calm enforcer break emotionally. Max averted his eyes as Stan just stayed out of the way of the flying objects. Finally Johnny stepped into his path and grabbed his shoulders and violently shook him.**

** "Fucking stop!" he bellowed. "We have to go now, Jason! She needs to be here where they can treat her. Fall apart later, damn it. Lizzie needs you to be her strength. Pull it together or stay here," he snapped. "But shut up and do what you are so good. She needs us, now more than ever, man."**

** Heart racing, breathing ragged, the stony visage slid into place just like Johnny knew it would. Releasing the punishing grip that he had on him, Johnny nodded at Jason. "Let's go retrieve Lizzie and bring her home."**

** "That is going to harder than you think," Luke drawled as he sauntered into the building. His face was haggard and his hair was in worse disarray than they were use to seeing it in. "My man that I had on Helena just informed that the wicked witch is heading to South America as we speak. She backing Alcazar."**

** "Why would that evil woman care about Miss Webber?" Max asked in confusion. "She is no longer with Lucky. So shouldn't that old bat leave that girl alone?"**

** Curling his lip, Luke pulled out a cigar. His eyes briefly widened at seeing the mutilated bodies falling out of the crate before he shrugged it off. His wrinkled face seemed to sag even more. "No. Because dear sweet Liz beat her. She does not handle defeat well. While she knows that Lorenzo will not harm our girl, she thinks that it is a fitting punishment since Liz is fiercely independent."**

** Head throbbing as everything kept piling up, Jason ground out, "I am not leaving here there. I will kill Helena first. Anyone that gets in my way will die."**

** "You killing her will not stop her men," Nik answered sadly as he entered. "But killing her and letting me give the orders afterward will."**

** "You expect us to take you into a freakin war zone," Jason demanded as the pressure in his head started to build again. "No way! I will not be responsible for your death, Nikolas."**

** "Oh please, Jason. You act like you are the only that cares about Elizabeth. Well guess what, buddy. You aren't. My grandmother is involved and I can guarantee that she will not allow her men to harm one hair on my hand. I am going," he commanded in a tone that revealed just how much Cassidine blood flowed through his veins.**

** "Fine. Just know that you are taking the chance and that we will not waste any man power on you if it comes down to it," Johnny spoke bluntly before Jason could. "Now I really do not care who in the hell goes, but we have to move now."**

** Swallowing heavily, Max swiped the sweat from his brow as Jason, Johnny, Nikolas, Luke, Stan, and several other hand picked men started for the SUVs that would take them to the private jet that was fueled and waiting. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed Sonny and winced as he heard his voice through the ear piece.**


End file.
